no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Direction
Direction is the seventeenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode opens showing stylized spider's webs, with drums playing in the background. Strung up in the webs is a slightly curved sword with a wing-shaped crossguard. As music starts to play, Xochipilli then starts to tell a narrates that, deep in the webbed curtains of Mama's temple of trees, a "Liberation Machete" is set in her webs and is known as the Blue Tezcatlipoca. The person who can wield it has the power to cut a swath through enchantment due to the fact that the blade holds the mirror of Tezcatlipoca's power to cut the bonds of magic and, so perhaps, to cut the bonds of the Black Tezcatlipoca. However, no spirit can touch it without being stung by its power, and mortals (humans) faint in the presence of it's will. As he tells that, stylized representations of the three shaman monkeys - Ixtlilton, Xochiquetzal and Xochipilli - as well as Xipe Totec are being shown on screen. He then continues that they all sealed the Black Tezcatlipoca until they can find someone who can hold the Blue Tezcatlipoca. As he is done telling the story, the music abruptly stops when''' '''Chalchiutlicue states that the group in the room - consisting of Quetzalcoatl, Kajortoq, Paula, Ichabod, Wrip, herself, and Vinkle - already know this. Xochipilli then says "What?" Icky then transforms into his human form and communicates with Xochipilli in the form on sign language (because he cannot hear due to the Black Tezcatlipoca in his ears) and tells Calamity that he wouldn't have to translate for her if she kept up with learning. Xochipilli then replies that he just wanted to demonstrate how terribly they are failing, with Icky signalling "What?". As music starts to play, he then continues that they not only have not found the person who could mayble hold it, but he has also lost Ixtlilton, with Paula's eyes turning big as he says so. He was supposed to meet Xochipilli in Hollow but never showed up, with Wrip and Vinkle looking at each other in an annoyed - though unsurprising way. He was hoping that the group could help find him, but stopped his sentence when he noticed something was wrong and asked them what's wrong, with the music abruptly stopping. Paula tells him that they have had kidnapping problems themselves, that Kitty was taken to Mictlan Woods by a living doll and an army of dead things and Amaroq tried to take Corn, with Kitty next to her translating it all in sign language. Xochipilli then asks "Is that so..." and tells them to not worry because he has come prepared and that they can leave it to him. Calamity asks what he is going to do, with Icky translating it. He replies by calling Calamity's name and saying that she has to figure out the tuning fork. She replies and says that he doesn't know what "leave it to me" means. He then says that he cannot hear a word. Icky then asks why he needs the fork whilst also translating it in sign language. He says that he remembers that Tlaloc had four spells and that he can't read the "terrible handwriting" in his notes, but that he does remember him doing a spell that found things. He continues by saying that it would be so much easier if they figured out how to do that. Calamity then mockingly says that they got really far, stating that she can flood things and Icky can kill with lightning, with Icky translating it in sign language next to her. When he's done, he realises what she said, becomes annoyed and looks at her. He then asks Xochipilli why he didn't mention that four people had to use it, considering how he was with Tlaloc and he did not tell them this. He replies by saying that Tlaloc never needed three other people to do his spells, then says and asks that he wonders what's wrong with Calamity. Kitty then tells him that, for some reason, it doesn't work that way with Calamity whilst translating it in sign language also. Whilst the was about to continue, Icky interrupts her and proposes that they must try out anyone in the room to see if anyone else can use the fork, also translating it in sign language. The next scene shows Calamity sitting, looking down, the in front of her, then to her side to notice a giant carved pumpkin head that Huehuecoyotl is holding. Calamity asks him what it is, with Huey responding that Kitty told him that, if he didn't make a "face thing" out of one of his dried pumpkins for her, she would never allow him to seal one of hers ever again, with Huey's face changing from happy to sad as he just realised that. Huey then looks to his left and asks what the group is doing, with music playing as Vinkle taps the fork and Calamity responding that Ixtlilton dissapeared and the fork has some kind of "finding spell" so they are trying to figure it out. Huey then remembers that he smelled "Ixt-bleh bleh" earlier, with Calamity being surprised and going "Wheh?". She looks at the group, who's too busy trying to work out the fork, then tells Huey to go with her as she gets up, Huey looking at her in the process. The camera then cuts to Icky, telling Kitty to try the base one whilst also translating it in sign language. Kitty taps the fork and says "Cry..." with her suddently getting annoyed and telling him that she's been thinking about it and that this is not going to fix anything as she puts the fork away, translating it in sign language also. Icky then asks Kitty "what in mystery" she means by it and that it has never been so simple and clear, still translating it into sign language. Xochipilli, sitting behind Kitty, looks on as he continues to explain that the tuning fork chose more than one person, with Kitty replying that the fork didn't pick him but Calamity, translating it into sign language as well. She goes on how the fork is Calamity's and that only she can use it, as it plays to her strengths. Icky counters this by saying "But, Tlaloc...", still translating in sign language, but Kitty interrupts him and says that he was a different person. Xochipilli then says that Kitty seems to be correct because Tlaloc never was so personable as Calamity is, as he was cloistered away and made notes no one could read. Kitty then angrily looks at where Calamity sat, only to find out that there's only a pumpkin head there, with Calamity and Huey nowhere to be found. Icky then says that he really should check his books to see if pumpkins are a bad omen, as spooky music plays. The camera shows Huey outside, sniffing to see if he can find Ixtlilton, saying that this is the place where he lost the scent. Calamity says "Well, this would be why" whilst standing next to a tree covered in snow, only to remove the snow and show the Black Tezcatlipoca behind it, who glows and makes a sound. Huey says that he probably stepped in "black goo" and got stuck, like Vinkle did, with Calamity telling him to look around. Huey then tells her that he heard that Corn bit her again (a reference to episode 15, Soft Child), with her responding that he'd think she would be immune (by now) as the pair enter the bush on the right. Guitar music plays as they then exit via the bush on the left, looking around and then up, noticing a mountain. She tries to reach for a branch, then says "Ow!" and tells Huey that it's a bad time to climb, who's holding her. She then continues and tells him to go see if Icky is done with his "little plan-thing" enough to take a look up in the mountain. As she says that, Icky flies above them, with Calamity continuing that "mayble he got what he wanted". Icky then lands next to them and looks at them angry. She asks him nonchalantly if he's done, because they might have found something. She gets interrupted by Wrip, who suddently stands next to her, who grabs her hat and hits her over the head with it a few times whilst saying "Kid-nap-pings", throwing the hat back in her face. As she puts it on, she says the word again. As she stares at her angrily also, she asks them if they found what they were looking for, with the wind who blows as no one responds. Paula and her blue bull arrive as well, with Kitty on top of its head. Flute music starts playing as the bull lowers its head to let Kitty off, her holding the fork. She tells Calamity that the fork is hers, giving it back. She then responds with "But Icky said...", with Kitty interrupting her and telling her that it's hers. As music starts to play, she continues and says that she lent it to Icky at Hatfield and that it does what she says. She then asks Calamity that, if she were to pick someone to find something, who she would pick. Almost immediatly, she replied with "Huey" and grabs the fork out of Kitty's hands as she says that she never so immediatly has regretted giving advice. She hands Huey the fork and asks him if the wants to try, to which he replies that he's irresponsible. She replies with "Ah, who cares!" and says that they are the best type of people to find a lost thing anyway. He grabs the fork at the receiving end, looks at it with an interesting look, grabs it upside down and swings the other end to a rock, activating it. He then sings "Cry...", the fork lighting up in a yellow glow and showing a multitude of illuminated steps to Ixtlilton, who is completely covered in the Black Tezcatlipoca. The screen then fades to black and the episode ends. Appearances * Xochipilli * Quetzalcoatl * Kajortoq * Paula * Chalchiutlicue * Ichabod * Wrip * Vinkle * Huehuecoyotl * Ixtlilton Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * Louis G. (Sign Language Consultation) * Chirp Chirp (Sign Language Consultation) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we hear Xochipilli's voice. * This is the first episode to feature sign language. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos